In conventional systems, consumers of media have a plethora of content options available. For example, the rise in content available via cable, satellite, on-demand, and/or Internet systems provides users with ever increasing amounts of content options. Moreover, as the types of devices on which users may access this media changes, conventional methods (e.g., handheld remote controls, touchscreen interfaces, etc.) may no longer meet all of the user's needs. For example, a small display screen (e.g., common with many mobile devices), with spatial limits for the amount of content that may be displayed, may reduce the efficiency with which a user may search and access media.
Brain monitoring devices have been developed to monitor the brain state of a user and perform operations in response to a detected brain state. Brain monitoring devices used for research include a large number of detectors. The detectors are positioned at various locations on the cranium of a user in order to obtain enough spatially diverse brain signals. Commercial devices use a smaller number of detectors in order to reduce cost and to provide a more aesthetic interface for a user. However, by using a smaller number of detectors, these commercial devices are limited in the number of spatially diverse brain signals and the number of different brain regions that they can monitor. Accordingly, the number of brain activity detectors that are used by commercial devices to monitor brain signals continues to decrease, thereby reducing the number of operations that can be controlled by the decreased number of monitored brain signals. In contrast, the number of operations provided by media devices, and accordingly the number of monitored brain signals needed to control these operations, continues to increase.